A Healing Touch
by allxinfinito
Summary: When Jace is injured in battle, will he be able to heal in peace? Or will their lust for each other interrupt the healing process? Sorry, sucky summary. This is my first fic, so please be kind in your reviews. Lemon.


Jace looked at Clary through half-lidded eyes, still struggling to maintain consciousness long enough to send her his famous everything-will-okay smile. He let out a pained grimace as exhaustion pulled him back under. His golden hair was spiked haphazardly, his eues dark and wild. The purple shadows which laid beneath his eyes and the bruises which covered the better part of his body were almost too much for Clary to bear without falling apart. He was naked from the waist up, and Clary could tell that Jace was in pain from the sound of his ragged breathing as his chest rose and fell. When she had gotten the call that Jace had been injured whilst demon-hunting with Alec, she set out to the Institute immediately. Upon her arrival, she found Jace in the infirmary, with Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, tending to a deep gash which followed the planes of Jace's toned body from his collar bone to his hip.

Now, she sat in a chair beside his bed. Magnus had left Clary to her worrying when he sensed her need to be alone with Jace. He had been dragged into unconsciousness yet again, and Jace seemed to fighting a nightmare. His face was fixed in a grimace, twisting itself in pain at varying degrees at the mercy of his nightmares. He occasionally let out a small pained moan, and his breathing was ragged and heavy. Clary felt her heart catch with every breath he took. "Oh, Jace," Clary sighed. Her small hand found Jace's and she held it as tightly as anatomy would allow. Jace, who's body was covered in iratzes, stirred in his pained sleep and let out a sigh of relief at the contact between the two. Despite the fact that they had been together for nearly two years, they still shared an intense connection; even the most simple contact between the two could evoke immediate feelings of love and lust. They're souls had learnt to operate on the same wavelength. They were cohesive at everything they did together, like they shared a mind. This only added to her worry at Jace's condition; even though he was injured often, she would never become accustomed to watching him suffer. Clary was constantly stricken with the thought of losing Jace, losing what they had together, losing a part of herself.

She leant down to Jace, placing the most gentle of kisses on his forehead, his closed eyelids, his nose. With this, Jace's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were glazed over, unfocused, and his expression alluded to the feeling of being lost in a deep fog. When his eyes found Clary, he seemed to finally become aware of his surroundings. That was the dynamic of their relationship: they tethered each other to reality in a world which could so easily sweep them both away. Jace's eyes locked on Clary's as she raised a hand to caress his cheek, the other still gripping his hand. His eyes closed at the contact, and he let out a gentle sigh and allowed himself a small smile.

"Clary," sighed Jace. He tried to prop himself up on his shoulders to pull her closer, but grimaced in pain at the movement. Clary smiled at the look his face adopted when he realized that he would not be able to pull her to him: his eyes were blazing with desire and determination, his mouth contorting in the crooked grin that he knew she couldn't resist. God, thought Clary, he knows me too well. She rose from the chair, her hand still tangled in Jace's. Slowly and with the utmost care, she lowered herself onto his bedside, her free hand resting on his stomach. Already, his wound had healed enough to be considered a scar at one of the earliest stages of healing. Jace looked up at Clary expectantly. Despite his state, Clary could not resist teasing him; she simply locked her emerald eyes upon his, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"By the angel, Clarissa, I do believe that someone as attractive as I deserves at least one kiss from his girlfriend," Jace muttered weakly, his eyes tired but wide with desire and irony. He shot her a winning smile, and at this she grinned and acquiesced to Jace's request, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. She had only intended it to be a peck, something quick to hold them both over until Jace regained his strength. However, this seemed impossible at that moment for the pair to accomplish: they're mouths crashed together like magnets. Jace, who normally was the epitome of dominance when they were kissing, was weak and tired. Clary saw her opening: she began to deepen the kiss, putting all of the pent up worry that she had felt into an action of complete passion. Jace let out a noise of surprise. He pulled back, and just stared at her.

Clary's fiery curls fell in cascades all around her face. Her cheeks adorned a beautiful pink flush which slowly spread down her neck as she remembered just how bold she had been. Her eyes burned with the lust that accompanied any kissing between the two Nephilim.

"Well, Clary, I can certainly say that this a side of you which has yet to show itself. I must say, I find this," Jace brushed a finger along her pink cheeks ", quite endearing." He shot her a crooked grin, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the infirmary. Oh, thought Clary, his dark humor is so sexy. She blushed even deeper as she lost herself in her admiration of all that was Jace. His expression told her that he reciprocated her desire in full. As she became lost in thought, Jace pulled her down on top of him on the bed with speed that only he was capable of. Every part of them fell together in a tangled mess; his hands holding her face to his, her legs falling on either side of his stomach, her fingers raking his chest. He lowered his hands, tracing the curves of her body until they came to rest on her hips. He made slow circles with his fingers, pulling her hips down to his with surprising force for his weakened state. She let out a small moan against his mouth muttering his name lovingly as she detached her mouth from his, moving it to his jawline, his neck. She pecked at it, leaving a trail of small love bites. His fingers tightened around her waist, pulling her close down on top of him. He groaned as she moved down towards his bare chest, his fingers beginning to push her shirt up. His hands nearly ripped her thin shirt off as he impatiently pulled it from her body, carelessly dropping it to the floor beside the cot, which let out shrill squeaks at their every movement. Jace's fingers worked expertly with the clasp of her bra, and suddenly, her naked chest was exposed to him in all of its glory. With a suddenness that only Jace could accomplish, he flipped them so his body covered hers. She shuddered at the feeling of his bare chest on hers and began to finger his waistband, pushing his dirty pants and boxers down and releasing him into the warm air. "B-b-by the angel, Clary", moaned Jace ", O-oh God".

She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile as her hands traveled around Jace's bare hips. Even now, after they had been intimate uncountable times, she still couldn't help from blushing at all that was bare, naked Jace. By now, her pants had been discarded, leaving her in just her lace panties. Clary shyly kissed her way down his body, her hands moving onto Jace's erection, catalyzing a surprised moan from him which Clary found to be extremely sexy. His fingers laced through her tangled curls, his chin tipped back and his eyes closed as he softly muttered to himself, letting out the occasional whimper as Clary teased him. She lowered her mouth onto him, kissing the tip and licking down his entire length before pulling it into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth as her fingers worked his testicles and the remainder of his length. "God, Clary," he said, drawing out the "y" in her name "I love you so much, aah, ah". His body wracked in shudders, moaning her name and sweet nothings as he released himself into her mouth. She swallowed his beautiful seed, offering him a sly grin as he gazed down at her, his eyes clouded with lust.

With surprising seriousness, Jace brought Clary's face to level with his own. "Stay with me," he murmured, his voice rasping and sexy, ", stay with me forever". Her heart hammered in her chest, and her fingers wound into Jace's wild hair, pulling him as close to her as possible and burying her face in the crook of his neck; "Of course. Always," Clary whispered, her words muffled against her lover's neck. She pulled back from him hesitantly and rose to a position in which she was sitting on Jace's stomach, her fingers sliding carelessly around his beautiful toned chest. She could feel his hot length on her ass as she sat. Jace's eyes raked Clary's body up and down: her wildfire hair, her bright eyes, her flushed skin, her ample breasts, her thin waist. His hands found their way to her hips, where they followed subtle curves up her stomach, brushing the sides of her breasts. She let out a deep and throaty moan as Jace continued his assault on her breasts, his fingers kneading them and lightly flicking her rosebud nipples. As he pulled her so he hovered above her on the cot, Clary let out a surprised squeak of pleasure. Jace growled as his mouth trailed up her navel, to her breasts. He kissed them alternately, fondling them enough to make Clary's moans rise an octave. Jace sensed that his suckling was driving her towards the edge; she moaned his name, twining her fingers through his golden locks and pulling him closer to her. But, he didn't want Clary to climax now. Not yet.

Clary moaned at the loss of contact as Jace disentangled his mouth from her ample breasts. She growled, low and deep in her throat as her mouth crashed together with Jace's. She pulled him down to her, her fingers raking his broad shoulders and toned back. His muscles rippled under her hands as he pushed her tangled curls away from her face, holding her face to his with impossible strength.

"Clary," Jace muttered, low and rasping against her mouth ", Clary, I need you. I need you now". His voice was insistent and enveloped in a shroud of pure desire. Their kisses became desperate as they clanged to each other as though it were a matter of life and death. Their tongues tangled together, and Jace almost came when Clary began to nibble at his bottom lip.

He tore at the only remaining barrier between the two Shadowhunters: Clary's beautiful, lace panties. They were dropped to the floor, and suddenly, there was nothing separating them. Jace eyed Clary's flushed face, searching for the go-ahead. He found his answer in the mischievous glint of her lust-filled eyes, in the slight nod she gave him. He took himself into his left hand, his right hand moving up to trace the curves of Clary's lips. He positioned himself, and in one motion, pushed himself into her and kissed her. Suddenly, they were one. She let out a groan of utter pleasure, forming Jace's names with her lips but finding herself unable to speak. He growled, deep in his throat, and began to thrust himself into Clary. He followed a silent metronome, moving slowly with strategic pumps into Clary designed to drive her mad. She gripped his shoulders, and then his hips, arching her back upward to try to get him to give it to her harder. She moved in time to his thrusts, their hips grinding together and letting out soft moans and intakes of breath with every movement.

"Jace," she rasped ", harder, Jace. Give it to me harder. He gave her a devilish grin, his eyes crinkling on the edges with happiness. "My pleasure, love," Jace said, and he began to switch up his tempo. He pumped into her harder and faster, and her inner walls rippled at the stimulation. He could feel her contracting against him, pulling him deeper, deeper inside. They were both moaning, Clary letting out sharp "ah's" with every pump he made into her. The infirmary was filled with a symphony of noises, of the cot squeaking, of their love making. 'Someone will hear, 'thought Clary. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Jace could sense that Clary was close, and the Angel knew that he was, too. He made his pumps more sharp, rolling his hips against hers and sucking on her pink rosebuds. She tangled her hands in his matted hair, pulling him close. "Come for me, Clary," Jace rasped into her ear. His voice sent her over the edge, her fingers tearing at Jace's back as her walls convulsed around him. With this, Jace allowed himself release. He came inside her, his body shuddering uncontrollably. When it was done, he didn't pull out of Clary. Instead, he pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, kissing her forehead. "I love you so much, Clary," Jace murmured, his eyes watching her in awe as she kissed each of his finger tips. "I know," she said with a wink.


End file.
